James "Sawyer" Ford
Antes da Queda * Seu nome verdadeiro é James Ford * Quando tinha 8 anos, viu seus pais morrerem em um assassinato seguido de suicídio após terem todo seu dinheiro roubado por um trapaceiro chamado Sawyer, que seduziu sua mãe. * Tinha um tio que morreu de tumor no cérebro. * Largou a escola na 9º Série. * A partir dos 19 anos, quando ele estava devendo US$ 6.000,00 para alguém, começou a aplicar golpes e adotou o nome do homem que ele considera responsável pela morte de seus pais. * Possui uma carta que escreveu quando criança, a qual pretende um dia entregar para o verdadeiro Sawyer. * Obcecado em caçar o verdadeiro Sawyer por vingança. * Quando conversava com seu parceiro Gordy em um restaurante, foi servido pela mãe de Kate. * Em algum ponto de sua vida, contraiu uma doença venérea em Tallahasee; ela foi tratada com amoxicilina. * Aceitou uma mulher chamada Cassidy como aprendiz, como parte de um plano para roubar seu dinheiro. **Pode ou não ter se apaixonado por ela, mas isso não o impediu de continuar com seu plano. ***Provavelmente não a amou, já que não bebeu quando disse "Nunca me apaixonei" na noite que joga "Eu nunca" com Kate em Outlaws. **Cassidy prestou queixa contra ele e Sawyer acabou indo para a prisão. Enquanto estava lá, Cassidy o visitou e lhe disse que eles tiveram uma filha, Clementine e que ela gostaria que ele mandasse uma carta para ela. Sawyer a rejeita, dizendo que ele não tem filha nenhuma. *Esteve na prisão, denunciado por Cassidy, lá trapaceou e enganou um sujeito chamado Munson e conseguiu sair da prisão. * Teve um caso com Mary Jo, a mulher que sorteou os números premiados de Hurley. * Participou com seu antigo parceiro Hibbs em um "trabalho de Tampa", que não deu muito certo para Sawyer. * Convencido por Hibbs a viajar para Sydney, Austrália, e matar um homem, Frank Duckett, que Hibbs disse ser o verdadeiro Sawyer, mas era apenas um homem que devia dinheiro a Hibbs. * Em Sydney, conheceu Laurence, outro parceiro de Hibbs, e comprou dele um revólver, que mais tarde usou para matar Frank Duckett. * Encontrou o pai de Jack, Christian Shephard, do lado de fora de um bar quando Christian o acertou com a porta do carro. Eles mais tarde se encontram no mesmo bar, onde eles conversaram e beberam juntos. **Christian contou a Sawyer sobre ele e sua situação com seu filho. **Christian falou para Sawyer, "Estamos na Austrália. Estamos o mais próximo do Inferno que podemos chegar sem nos queimarmos." **Foi encorajdo por Christian a terminar o trabalho que foi fazer lá, fosse ele qual fosse. * Foi preso em Sydney, Austrália, após dar uma cabeçada no ministro da Agricultura em uma briga de bar. * Foi deportado da Austrália depois que a polícia viu sua ficha criminal, e foi colocado no Vôo 815. * Foi visto na delegacia australiana onde Boone tentava apresentar uma queixa. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada * Parece gostar muito de ler. * Sawyer gosta de estocar tudo que for útil para usar como dinheiro para trocas. * Costuma dar apelidos para todos que encontra. * Foi acusado de ter o remédio de asma de Shannon, mas não o tinha. Nunca disse explicitamente que não tinha, e deixou que as pessoas tirassem conclusões por conta própria e pensassem o pior dele. ** Foi interrogado e torturado por Jack e Sayid pra conseguir o remédio, eventualmente confessou a Kate que ele não os tinha. * Diz ser capaz de destrancar fechaduras, mas não pareceu muito habilidoso quando tentou abrir a Halliburton do Agente federal. * Ainda carrega a carta que escreveu para Sawyer quando criança. * Segundo Kate, ele "quer ser odiado". * Foi perseguido por um javali em 'Outlaws'. ** Caçou o animal com a ajuda de Kate, mas poupou sua vida. * Tinha constantes dores de cabeça, provavelmente por passar muito mais tempo lendo do que antes do acidente, tendo hipermetropia. ** Sayid fez um par de óculos para ele, a partir de outros pares que Jack achou na fuselagem. * É o segundo membro desse grupo a ouvir os sussurros. * Mantém intensos flertes com Kate. ** Mantém também uma rivalidade com Jack por causa disso. * Sua voz é capaz de fazer com que o bebê Aaron pare de chorar. * Comprou uma vaga na jangada de Michael com seus suprimentos acumulados. * Antes de sair com a jangada, contou a Jack sobre seu encontro com seu pai. Ele fez a conexão quando ouviu Jack usar uma frase também usada por Christian. * Leu as mensagens da garrafa na jangada. * Levou um tiro de um dos sequestradores de Walt, durante o incidente na jangada. ** Extraiu a bala com as mãos, depois que Michael insistiu que ele não conseguiria. ** Salvou a vida de Michael depois da explosão da jangada. 2ª Temporada * Capturado pelos sobreviventes da cauda do avião depois de voltara pra ilha com Michael. ** Desmaiou enquanto eles voltavam para o acampamento principal, e foi carregado pelo resto deles em uma maca feita por Michael e pelo Mr. Eko. * Apelidou Tom de "Barba Azul" e "Zeke". * Convenceu Charlie a participar de seu plano para roubar as armas e remédios da estação O Cisne. * O único a saber da localização das armas desde o final de 'The Long Con' até '?' quando Libby precisou da heroína. * Matou um sapo para que ele parasse de irritá-lo. * Perdeu os remédios para Jack no poker. * Se recuperou extremamente rápido do tiro. * Foi atacado por Hurley após caçoar de sua condição mental. ** Foi salvo por Jin. * Em 'S.O.S.' parecia estar construindo uma cabana para substituir a barraca destruída na briga com Hurley. * Fez sexo com Ana-Lucia. * Nessa ocasião, Ana-Lucia roubou sua arma, que foi mais tarde usada por Michael para matá-la. * É uma das quatro pessoas que Bea ordenou que Michael levasse para os Outros. * Vincent levou Charlie para as estátuas da Virgem Maria no estoque de Sawyer, e Charlie as jogou no mar. * Deu uma arma a Sayid, mesmo depois de Jack insistir que não o fizesse. * Contou a Jack que fez sexo com Ana-Lucia, e disse que ele (Jack) era a coisa mais próxima a um amigo que ele tinha. * Mata um dos Outros que os perseguem enquanto eles caminham pela selva em Live Together, Die Alone. * Capturado pelos Outros. 3ª Temporada * Enquanto está preso pelos outros, Sawyer é severamente machucado por Ben, Pickett, Matthew. * Consegue escapar de sua jaula com a ajuda de Karl, mas é capturado por Juliet. * No episódio 'The Glass Ballerina', ele beija Kate, com o intuito de perceber quais Outros são bons de briga e quais não são. * No episódio 'Every Man for Himself', ele apanha de Ben e de Pickett e Ben mostra a ele que não pode fugir dali, pois eles estão em outra ilha, ao lado da ilha dos sobreviventes. * Ben leva Sawyer até uma sala de cirurgia e amarra-o à cama; quando Sawyer retoma a consciência, é dito a ele que haviam implantado um marcapassos em seu peito; caso ele se agitasse e seus batimentos fossem de 140 batimentos por minuto (ou mais), seu coração "explodiria". Mais tarde, Ben diz que foi uma maneira de conseguir o bom comportamento de Saywer. ** Entretanto, fica a dúvida se o marcapasso foi ou não foi implantado. * Pickett, com raiva porque sua esposa Colleen havia morrido, o espanca até Kate dizer que o ama, assim Pickett vai embora. * Dormiu com Kate no Episódio 'I Do'. * Pickett volta armado e resolve matá-lo, ainda no episódio 'I Do', porém Sawyer entra em luta corporal com ele. Mas o comparsa de Pickett ameaça Kate, então Sawyer se entrega. É derrubado e colocado de joelhos, prestes a ser executado e Pickett manda Kate assistir. * Já no episódio 'Not in Portland', com a intervenção de Tom ao walkie-talkie, Sawyer ganha tempo. Jack faz exigências e num momento de distração, Sawyer consegue desarmar Pickett. ** Ele bate a cabeça de Danny no botão da jaula três vezes, para que este leve um choque, e foge deixando-o caído no chão e inconsciente. * Ele e Kate chegam à praia e Sawyer mostra a ela que a "outra" ilha está a algumas milhas de distância. Pickett e mais dois "outros" chegam à praia e começam a atirar. Sawyer e Kate fogem e são ajudados por Alex. ** Alex combina com eles que se eles ajudarem a salvar seu namorado, Karl, ela consegue um barco para tirá-los de lá e mandá-los à Ilha principal. * Após resgatar Karl, eles estão prestes a sair da ilha menor quando Pickett surge na praia. No momento em que Pickett ia atirar em Sawyer, Juliet surge e mata Pickett. Ela deixa que Sawyer, Kate e Karl escapem para a outra ilha. * Em Stranger in a Strange Land, Sawyer rema a pequena balsa de volta para a Ilha, quando Kate pede a ele que volte para que eles possam resgatar Jack. Mas o golpista nega dizendo que foi o próprio médico que disse para que não voltassem lá. Sawyer, a Sardenta e o companheiro de viagem deles, Karl, chegam à Ilha, mas não exatamente no acampamento dos sobreviventes. Kate aproveita para fazer perguntas a Karl sobre o modo de vida dos Outros e Sawyer acha “bonitinho” o fato de eles terem quintal. ** Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer conversa com Karl que estava chorando de saudades de Alex e o aconselha a ir atrás dela. Karl vai embora e Kate briga com Sawyer por ele ter aconselhado o garoto a ir. O golpista diz que o fez porque ele era um alvo e os dois começam discutir. Sawyer afirma que Kate está arrependida pelo que aconteceu entre eles. Chateados, eles resolvem continuar o caminho até o acampamento dos sobreviventes. * Em Tricia Tanaka is dead, Sawyer pisa num dardo durante caminhada de volta à praia. Ele e Kate chegam até o acampamento dos sobreviventes e são recebidos com muito carinho por todos. Mas Sawyer logo descobre que seus suprimentos particulares foram saqueados e sai à procura os culpados. ** Vai tirar satisfações com Hurley e vê a Kombi que ele encontrou, ficando muito interessado pelas cervejas que estão dentro do veículo. Enquanto bebe, discute com Hurley que insiste em tentar fazer a Kombi funcionar, mas Sawyer diz que não há esperança na Ilha. ** Ensina inglês para Jin e ajuda a empurrar a Kombi Dharma morro abaixo. Depois que o veículo pega no tranco, passeia nele com os amigos. Ao voltar para o acampamento e ver Jin com Sun e Charlie com Claire, Sawyer fica triste e começa a beber sozinho, com o olhar perdido no mar. Questões não respondidas Para teorias sobre estas questões, por favor poste na seção de Teorias. * Quem é o verdadeiro Sawyer? * A união de Kate e Sawyer irá resultar em uma gravidez? * O que extamente era a missão Tampa? * Qual era sua relação com Hibbs? * Ele realmente amava Cassiby? * Será que ela deu um golpe nele, sabendo que ele mandaria dinheiro para ela e sua "filha"? * Com quem ele viveu após a morte de seus pais? * Ele é um golpista, não um assassino. Então onde ele aprendeu a manejar armas e rifles assim tão bem? left|180px Conexões entre Personagens ** É servido em uma lanchonete por Diane mãe de Kate. ** Esbarra com Christian e Ana Lucia ao passar pelo carro em que estavam. ** Recebe ordem de extradição na delegacia de Sidney enquanto Boone está dando queixa do ex-namorado de Shannon. Galeria Image:Facesucking.jpg|Sawyer beijando Kate. Image:Bulletinandout.jpg|Sawyer tirando a bala de seu ombro. Image:Sawyeracting.jpg|Sawyer olhando em volta do jardim da Sun Veja Também * Lista de apelidos inventados pelo Sawyer Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer"